doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MasterCharmander13/My Predictions for Series 8
1.The Master: The Master MAY or MAY NOT return in Series 8.I am sure he will return when Gallifrey will do so.If Gallifrey will be found in Series 8,the Master would be returning.But if Gallifrey will be found in Series 9,or later,the Master will only return then. Who I want to play the New Master: I guess this is already obvisous.Jeff Bridges,the actor who's playing him in my fan-series.Benedict would be a good idea too,but he's a bit too young to match with Capaldi's oldness. 2.Classic Villians: Here are some classic villians which I believe they may return: The Ice Warriors: In Cold War,The Ice Warriors returned.He didn't seem that cool.He has pontential,but Moffat(or whoever wrote Cold War)didn't used his full potential.I would like to see them again,but at full potential. The Zygons: The Zygons only apeared 2 times in the whole history of Doctor Who.First in a 4th doctor's episode,and then in the 50th.I really want to see more of them.They were cool,but they weren't used propely.The Time War plot was too big,and didn't let too much space for The Zygons. Autons: They were great in Pertwee's era,but very bad used in New Who.I want them to return,but with their Classic Terror and Awesomness. 3.New Who Villians: Thoose are some villians from New Who which I predict to return: *Dalek *Weeping Angels *Sontaran *Silurians *Cybermen *Vastha Nerada Thoose are the villians that were used way to much,and should retire for a while: *Daleks *Weepin Angels They were in the "to happend" prediction too.I predict them to return,even though they shouldn't.Don't get me wrong.They're awesome,but way too over-used. 4.New Villian? I predict something.There must be a new villian for Capaldi. 5.Episode villians? Here are which episode,what enemies will each have,my prediction: #Daleks #Sontarans #New Alien #Silurian #Silurian #Weeping Angels #Autons #Cybermen #Cybermen #Zygons #Vashta Nerada #Master or New Alien #Master or New Alien 6.River: I don't think she'll return in series 8.She said she was send to the library by an older doctor.Capaldi is an older doctor.Maybe a mini-sode of 10 minutes?I don't think she should be given a full episode. 7.Clara: I predict Clara to leave by the end of series 8.If she'd stay for the whole series 9,it would be too much,and if she leaves at the halfway of series 9,that will make it a two parts series,which is horible. 8.New Companion along with Clara: I predict a new companion will join Clara and The Doctor.Maybe a grown-up Alfie,or revived Handles,or maybe someone completely new. 9.Unit: Unit may return in an episode with Zygons(if it will exist). 10.The 13th Doctor appearing,playing another role: Colin Baker appeared before being the doctor.So did Capaldi.Maybe the 13th doctor will too. 11.Jack Harkness: I really want him to return(and flirt with Clara).Maybe we'll be told how he becomes the Face of Boe. 12.The 12th Doctor will be angrier: He will be angrier,as seen in 50th.I just hope he won't be too angry. 12 Predictions for the 12th doctor! ^^ Category:Blog posts